The new CL gang
by Kazal
Summary: theres some in blood in lyoko and it might give the CL gang a run for there money and replace them see if these new guys need them as much as much as the CL gang does because who can say no to reinforcements
1. Chapter 1

A NEW CL GANG

A/N ok im new here and this is my first story so be honest about everything I can't learn from my mistakes if they aren't pointed out oh also Hunter Lore and Zack are the characters from my imagination and I would like it if you don't take them ty

The CL gang were in lyoko fighting off more xanas monsters when

Ulrich: "odd watch out be hind you"

Odd: "what the"

Odd was then hit with a laser bolt

Jeremie: "Odd you better watch yourself you only have 40 life point remaining"

Odd: "no problem that's more then what I need"

Yumi: "Odd for once can you just take Jeremie's warning and be careful"

Odd: "what are you talking about I don't even need to try with those guys"

Odd jumps toward the blok and yells, "laser arrow"

The arrow flies through the air and strikes the monster dead center and destroys it

Odd: "ha I told you they were cake what the…"

Another laser bolt from the second cube monster hit Odd and he materialized

Ulrich: "great well I guess it's just you and me now Yumi"

Yumi: "I told him not to be so headstrong but no he can't listen to anyone but himself or maybe sam"

Ulrich: "yeah that's true but come on we need to stay focused we don't want to be next"

Yumi: "ok let's go"

Aelite: "the tower is over there"

Ulrich: "ok let's move"

As they were coming closer to the tower a swarm of six frelions come up from out of nowhere

Ulrich: "oh great a welcoming party"

Yumi: "come on lets just get rid of those guys and deactivate that tower"

Aelite: "right"

Ulrich while blocking the laser bolts coming at the three says" ok Yumi you take Aelita to the tower I'll take care of those guys.

Yumi: "Ulrich don't do anything stupid ok"

Ulrich: "come on Yumi it's me"

Yumi: "I know" she said as she shock her head "come on Aelite

Aelite: "are you sure Ulrich will be fine"

Yumi: "yeah im sure of it"

Ulrich: "ok time to deal with you guys triplicate" then three Ulrich's landed on the floor ready for battle the two clones ran in to attack but one them was hit before it could attack to other took one of the creatures but five still remained to deal with the other clone and Ulrich jumped to attack again both blades found the center of the monsters there were now three left

Ulrich: "oh great huh" he was then hit with three of the ten bolts and materialized

"Ulrich: Yumi yelled but now she had three problems on here

Yumi: "great just great" she said then turning to Aelite said "run to the tower I can take these three"

Aelite: "right"

Yumi now ready for battle through her fan at one of them and hit she then stepped back a bit and readied herself for another throw the monsters then shot out there bolt right after Yumi through her disk "they were waiting" she said as she was hit four time then materialized but the disk still hit one of them

Jeremie: "Aelite run there is still one more left out there"

Aelite then started to run for her life toward the tower the frelion firing every thirty seconds one of the bolts found her left shoulder when she fell to the ground all she could say is "im sorry Jeremie I failed you and everyone"

The finishing blow was coming to take her but from the trees another bolt shot out and countered the attack then another found the mark on the digital insect and ended its existence

Jeremie: "Aelite now's your chance get to the tower and deactivate it"

Aelite: "right"

As the girl entered the tower she laid her hand on the pad

Jeremie: "return to the past now"

BACK AT SCHOOL IN JEREMIE'S DORM

Yumi: "will that had to have been the closest call we've ever had

Odd: "yup but we still got em all"

Jeremie: "im just happy Aelite is ok I thought we were going to lose here forever back there"

Ulrich: "yeah but your forgetting one thing we didn't take out one of those monsters back there someone or something else did"

A/N woohoo I finished my first one ok now I would like to know what I did wrong and what I did right please review and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

THE FIRST METTING

A/N: ok this is chapter two I'm going to try and post every day which probably wont work oh well here it is

IN LYOKO

"Ok everyone know the plan here" Ulrich said to the other two "yeah yea you think someone else is here so you want us to try and find them we went through this like a million times last night" Yumi said clearly agitated with Ulrich "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Odd joked Yumi gave him an evil glance as Odd laughed a bit "come on guys stay focused here" Ulrich demanded "I don't see how more people here would be a problem Ulrich" Aelita stated "yeah why are you so uptight about this Ulrich" Yumi said "I don't know if the people out there are friends or enemies of xana and I would like to find out before joking around" clearly seeing there friend was serious Yumi and Odd nodded and pressed on

MEAN WHILE IN THE SAME AREA THE CL GANG WAS

A boy with a trench coat down to the floor with a black shirt and baggy pants stood next to a girl with a brown shirt leather gloves and black pants "they are here again" the boy said to the girl "yup I can clearly see that what should we do" she replied "follow them don't let them know you are watching them try to keep stealthy like I taught you ok" "got it" the boy then pulled out a rifle from his back and looked through the scoped at them "hmmm Lore" "yeah hunter" "be careful that none of them see you ok" she looked at him and smiled "I'll be careful Hunter ok you don't have to worry about little old me" Hunter looked at her and smiled "I know that just one thing" "yeah what's that" "if they are with xana be sure you leave some for me" he joked "I know how greedy you are" "what me" she said innocently "you know I how sharing I am" and with that she was off Hunter kept watch from in the tree ready to fire if needed

BACK TO THE CL GANG

"Ulrich can we please just go now we've been here for almost two hours" Odd whined "ok listen if these guys aren't found and they're enemies we will have actual people hunting for us who can think and plan do you now see how important it is that they are found" Ulrich said in a strong voice "ok Ulrich you really need to came down ok" Yumi said trying to bring her friend to his senses Ulrich just looked at her then walked on "what's wrong with Ulrich" Aelita asked "I don't know" "I don't know about you but if he has us doing this every day plan my funeral for next week" Odd said falling to the ground from tiredness "Odd come on this isn't as bad as gym class on track day besides Ulrich is just making sure that we don't have any additional enemies to add to our list ok"

"Right tell that to my feet" "guys I'm picking up something on the scan" Jeremie said "what is it" Ulrich shoot out" "hmmm it's a monster of any kind I think it's a person and it's very close to you" Where is it Jeremie" "I can't pin point it's position but it's somewhere in the trees" "got it lets go guys" Ulrich ordered Odd jumped up "alright lets go get them" "what about your feet Odd" Yumi said "huh oh ha it seems that they feel better all of the sudden a isn't that something" Odd said smiling

BACK IN THE TREES

"Hunter I think they found me they're coming to my position now what do I do" "just stay there if they find you don't worry I got you in my scope they make one wrong move and they're gone ok" "ok here they come get ready" "ok so where is it Odd" said "yeah Jeremie you have to be able to find it now right" Yumi said "it's harder then you think guys it doesn't register as a monster so I can't find them" "to late I already found her" Ulrich said his sword out and pointing to the bush by him "ok you found me whoop de do you want a prize or something " "who are you and what are you doing here" Ulrich shouted "I should be asking you that" the over confident Lore said "don't play with us what are you doing here" Ulrich yelled again grabbing her this time and bring his blade to her "that's a bad idea mate" lore said with a smile "why is that huh" Ulrich was then hit in the chest and thrown back

"that's why" the angered Lore said "wow what kind of power is that" Aelita said "none I've ever seen a jaw dropped Yumi stated" "yeah that's all good and all but can you get Ulrich off me now please" the floored odd said Yumi and Aelita helped Ulrich to his feet while Lore was laughing her eyes out "ok how are we going to take her" Odd said Yumi shrugged "how many life points do I have left Jeremie"

"You only have forty left what happed" "I was hit with a tank" Lore still laughing "I tried to warn you but don't listen to the new girl no that's a bad thing to do" "please can you tell us who you are" Aelita said Lore looked at them for a moment and said "Lore my name is Lore the guy who shot you is Hunter we also have a computer nerd his name is Zack" "I'm not a computer nerd" Zack yelled at her she shock her head then looked to the trees and gave a sign out "ok Hunter is coming we have some questions for you three ok" Ulrich before anyone could speak said "we have questions for you as will so don't you dare think on running" He yelled a boy emerged from the bushes laughing "please you may have us out numbered but we have you out skilled so we are going to do the talking ok" the gang just sat there but before questions could be asked Hunter pulled his rifle And Lore took a fighting stance

"there is something coming" Hunter said "huh I don't see anything" odd said "you will the monsters you fought before are nothing like this" four crabs tan bloks and a monster the gang has never seen before came up over the hill and when the gang looked over to Hunter and Lore only Lore remained "hey where's your friend" Ulrich said a moment after a shot rang out and one of the crabs fell to the floor she looked at them and said "he wont be able to take them all down he only has ten shots on that thing then he'll come down to help us so be ready to fight got it" the group nodded and ran in Odd hopped around dodging the bolts Yumi and Ulrich started blocking the bolt off and Lore ran full speed to a blok pulled her knife out and drove it into the monster "one down nine to go" Yumi though here fan and took out another blok five shots rang out and the other two crabs fell joined by three more bloks he then centered on the new creature and fired his last three but the monster dodged all of them "ok that's the one Lore" Hunter shouted "oh crap we got a problem now" she looked around and found Odd yelling laser arrow "that's it she" said as she was hit with a bolt she turned and through her knife at the blok destroying it "hunter" she yelled "that purple haired kid has a gun" Odd turned looking at her as he was dodging the bolts "its not a gun do u see bolts coming out of it" "just shut up and follow me kid" Hunter said as he pulled a ninja sword from where his gun was "what the odd where are you going" Yumi said but she couldn't get a response because she was hit with three bolts and materialized "Yumi" Ulrich yelled finding the new monster that got her "ok here we go triplicate" "good your friend has it busy" "what are you talking about" Odd yelled Hunter pointed to the xana sign on the monsters leg "you see the think you can hit it"

"Hmm piece of cake" "good see to it that its done Aelita" Hunter said looking at her "what do you do here what's your power" he said protecting her by blocking the bolt coming at her "I deactivate the towers" she said "that's what those thing are Lore and I were wondering about that" Ulrich charged the bloks and destroyed two but both clones fell in the process "Umm guys a little help here" Lore though another knife which destroy the last blok "ok come on little man the others need our help Odd had fired five shots and still nothing "you have to aim kid take your time we got it busy" Odd nodded as Hunter and Ulrich blocked the bolts with Lore throwing knifes "Hunter I got three knifes left" don't worry the kid will get it I hope" Odd looked at the spot took his time and "laser arrow" he finally hit the spot

"Ok Hunter your all clear" Hunter nodded and jumped up to the new sign and lifted his arm and said "blazing bolt" a bolt then flew out from on top of his wrist and pierced the monster Hunter landed on the ground the monster joining him and it was over "ok Aelita your good to go" she nodded moved to the tower and entered the pad came up and she lad her hand on it "return to the past now" Jeremie said

BACK AT SCHOOL

"man will I guess I owe those guys an apology" Ulrich said feeling a little low "yeah I think we all do we get angry at them and the still help us fight those thing" "yeah yea ok we can do that after we eat" Odd said the group laughed as odd ran to the cafeteria "I still want to talk with Zack on how he get Hunter and Lore to lyoko" "that's right Jeremie you finally have someone to talk to that can understand what your saying they all laughed and returned to there dorms leaving the cafeteria staff to deal with Odd

A/N ok I'm all done with chapter two I'm sorry if its to long for your taste I had a lot on my mind at the moment and had a lot of time so that's what that equals so please read and review to tell me what you think thank you


	3. Chapter 3

XANAS BIG ATTACK

A/N: ok just a warning to people who read this I am very sugar high so you are warned oh and thanks K1092000 for reviewing my stuff.

The CL gang was sitting in the in Jeremie's dorm talking with Aelita and they're new found friends in lyoko "so any pulsations Aelita" Jeremie asked "nope nothing yet xana has been very quiet" Aelita responded "be sides you got no problems as long as Hunter and I are here" the very energetic Lore stated "yeah I guess so hey by the way how do you guys meet and find lyoko" Ulrich asked the three

"Will it all started when I found these two doing horrible in school luckily I noticed and…" but Zack was cut of by Lore yelling "that's not true you were getting beaten up and Hunter and I just happened to be there to save" "will yeah but will ok fine that's what happened happy" Zack said angrily then went back to his computer the five of them laughed a bit and then Yumi asked a question that made Hunter stiffen a little "so how did you and Hunter met Lore" "well that's a funny story isn't it Hunter" Hunter just looked at her giving her the sign she could tell them

"You see hunter actually has a heart he just doesn't like to show it cause he thinks he needs to be tough and protect me" Hunter looked up at her and said "I do need to protect you they don't know how much trouble you are yet" "yeah yea who's the one telling the story here me so shut it" Hunter looked at her with a who do you think your talking to look and went back to what he was doing "yeah but where was oh yes anyway Hunter and I talked for a bit he was in love with marksmanship me I loved just betting the tar out of things he soon found out my interests and decided that if he taught me how to be all stealthy and such I would be unbeatable" "so that's why we couldn't see you" Odd said "nice trick there Lore" "yeah but we seen found we actually liked each other and stared dating even though I had to say it first" she said irritated still to say it Hunter saw this got up and said "yeah but I was going to tell you that day I just didn't know how to put it is all" "right go back to arts and crafts time Hunter" she said in a playful voice "you know im practicing tenting it has nothing to do with arts and crafts" he smiled and joked "that's not till four o clock Lore turned so quick you would think her neck snapped "did you just make a joke" she said amazed at what her ears hear

"Yeah what im not allowed to do that I may seem cold hearted but I can joke around to you know" Lore just stared at him "you do surprise me all the time Hunter" after that she directed her attention to the CL gang "ok so how did you guys meet" Jeremie started "well we all go to the same school so we just met and formed a group I guess" "ok so how did you get your big powerful computer" "will it's a funny story" Odd said "long story short Odd here knocked over a few things we found a secret entrance we brought Jeremie to it he started it up and now we are here" Yumi said before Odd could spit it out Odd just stood there mouth open and Ulrich laughed a bit

"Jeremie we have a problem" Aelita said "what is it Aelita" Jeremie responded "xana has activated a tower" "he has I got nothing on the screen and no big emergences are up on the news" "well there is still a tower here" Hunter packed up camp and Lore said "its ok Hunter and I will get this ok you guys sit tight we'll be back" "right" they all said "ok ok Hunter we got to go now!" "All right im going why are we rushing this" Hunter asked "because I want to get this over with and get out of here" they started running to Aelita "Aelita where is the tower" Lore questioned "over there" Aelita pointed "got it lets go" Hunter replied as they neared the tower an army came up of twenty bloks ten megatanks and six swarms of frelions (the bees) three to a swarm Hunter didn't bother even taking one shot with his rifle he just dropped to the ground with this Lore turned at him he moved in front of her and pulled and both his ninja blades and whispered to her "don't worry I'll protect you to the end" tears filled her eyes as she moved away and stood next to him "no Hunter I will protect you this time"

A/N ok I decided to end it here because if I went on it would be mad long so the next chapter will be the fight I promise but I haven't thought on if I should let Hunter and Lore take them on or call the CL gang please so I have decided to let you guys chose please read review and vote thank you and good night


	4. Chapter 4

THE BIG FIGHT

A/N very late so tired but I will hopefully get this done by tonight so here we go on to battle

"No hunter this time I will protect you" those words rang in Hunters head he didn't even think about the approaching forces he just looked at her and said something he forgot to all this time "I love you Lore" she turned to hunter "I love you to" Lore thought in her head he finally said it as the army drew closer the two prepared for the worst "guys are you sure you can take on all of these guys by your self I mean come you have two against like over fifty here be reasonable" the worried Zack said "like we can take them hon." "if we can't we aren't going down without a fight right partner" she looked at him and winked "right" said hunter

"Ok we have to decide what to take out first" Hunter said as the bolts came flying at them now "right well the swarms could be trouble and the megatanks wont make things easier for us either" she stated "ok so lets just get rid of the megatanks first those guy would be the biggest burden on us" she nodded Hunter ran in first Lore not to far behind him Hunter put one of his swords away and pulled from his coat three throwing stars one in between each finger and through them at his foes only to take at one mega tank

"Well that worked just fine" Lore said blocking the on coming bolts with her knifes "well it seemed like a good idea at the time" Hunter shot back now with both blades out again he ran to another megatank about to fire but Hunter caught him before that and his blade stuck in the creature and it blew up "that's two for me and none for you Lor" Lore then turned around to see a megatank dead in front she looked at it and hit it with such force the ground beneath it shook and it turned to dust she then turned and found time to throw one of her knifes at another one witch found the sign and pierced it "and now we are tied" she smiled

BACK WITH THE CL GANG

They were already moving to go in lyoko when Jeremie told them the numbers there friends were against scanner ready scanning Odd scanning Ulrich scanning Yumi vitalization they landed and Yumi said "ok Jeremie where are they" "about five miles east of there" "right lets go they're going to need all the help they can get" Ulrich said "right" Odd said "I just hope they leave some for us" they ran to the position of there friends and saw only total war on one side Hunter and Lore fighting for there lives and on the other the monsters trying to take them Odd toke aim as Hunter taught him and hit a blok that was ready to hit Lore "alright I got him" Hunter and Lore looked up and saw them with this they run to there position and jumped up to them "didn't we tell you we had this" Hunter said still blocking the blots coming at them "oh yeah you have this under total control" Ulrich stated "we do have it under control Lore throwing another knife hitting a blok instead of a megatank "see totally under control "right guys lets go greet our good friends there" Ulrich said hunter smiled at the chance to use his rifle and said "go get them then what are you waiting for" he pulled his gun out witch he picked up on the run to them and set it up "Lore" he said "they're going to need your help down there" she turned and looked at him "I'll be fine Hunter don't worry I wont do anything stupid ok" "I know you wont that's why I'm sending you in"

He said with a smile on his face she jumped down right on top of a blok and drove her fist in it the swarms finally acted spraying poison gas everywhere around them Ulrich triplicated and Odd was firing but it just wasn't enough when Yumi got an idea guys the swarms lets try to get them to attack the bloks and Megatanks with the poison they all nodded and Lore responded by throwing another knife at one of the flying pests to get there attention "hey over here ugly" she screamed they turned to her and started spraying it worked and with that the managed to take out six bloks and a megatank "get plan Yumi" but before more was said she was hit in the arm Hunter immediately reacting by blowing a hole in the creature that did it with his blazing bolt "you ok Lore" Aelita said from behind a rock "yea I'm fine" hunter began picking away the swarms till he was out of bolt leaving nine to suffer the fate of his blades and the others "wow I found out what xanas up to" the computer nerds said at almost the same time both explaining to each others team

"The military has recently been working on a project that would allow them to bend nature to there will tornados earthquakes the works" "what with that kind of power he could destroy the world with one good quack" "ok then" hunter said as he was shot in the shoulder "new plan we get Aelita to the tower now" thy all nodded and agreed to it "Aelita come on we're getting you to the tower now" Yumi said "right" Aelita said as she emerged from the rock and ran to the others all but Hunter and Ulrich run to protect Aelita to the tower incase of more monsters "you ready for this" Hunter said both blades ready to bring pain "yeah lets do this" the samurai replied his two clones gone by now "ok" hunter said running in to attack bolts wheezing past his head he pulled two more stars from his coat "last two" he whispered he throw only one and it hit the target the last megatank Ulrich was running up to one of the last four bloks and drove his blade into the monster then started blocked the bolts coming from the remaining one of the last bug in the dead swarm shot Ulrich right in the back hunter pulled the star he saved and jumped up planting it in the bee and pulling it out then throwing it at a blok leaving two "you ok" he said "yeah I'm good to go" "ok" hunter said looking at the last two bloks while blocking the bolts "witch one you want" he said "I guess the one to the right" Hunter still looking at the blok said "well ok lets go end there embarrassment" "right" they both run in to the remaining two Ulrich yelled out "impact" while Hunter said "dark blade thrust"

NEAR THE TOWER

"Aelita you better hurry up the ground here is getting a little shaky" Jeremie said "we're going as fast as we can here" Yumi said " another five bloks stood between them and the tower Odd and Lore both throw and fired there remaining ammunition witch toke them down "ok Aelita all clear" Odd said "right" she then stepped into the tower as a city was crumpling down into the earth she lay her hand on the pad and time stopped "return to the past now"

BACK AT JEREMIE'S DORM WHILE LORE AND HUNTER WERE IN LYOKO

"Ok well I got my exercise for the day" Odd joked "yeah I'll agree with you on that one" Ulrich said "yeah I'm pretty sure I don't want to do that again right Hunter" Lore stated "speak for yourself I could have done that all day" Hunter said "right ok what ever he says he doesn't want to do that again" they all laughed and Hunter stood to say "hold on who says you can speck for me" she turned around walked up to him and locked her lips with his "because I said so that's why" she said in a cute voice "fine but just this once" he said and with that Odd ran for the cafeteria with the rest trailing them "well they seem hungry" Lore said "yeah well I'm getting out of here see you tomorrow right" "yeah I'll see you then good night Hunter" "night" he replied

A/N ALL RIGHT I DID IT! Chapter four is done score for me two posts on same day well tell me what you think of it and I'm going to update tomorrow or later in the week cause I'm going to bad now thanks for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

HUNTER'S BIRTHDAY

A/N: just to tell you all who read this no im not running out of ideas yet I just think it would be very funny to try to give Hunter a birthday party I just hope I can pull this off oh and thanks K1092000 for reviewing all my stuff ok here we go

It was a early wake for a sixteen year old boy he thought it was just a normal day nothing special he took a shower then got dressed and out the door when he realized something "crap I forgot right day it is" he went through his backpack trying to find something which then he found and said "ok got it my term paper" Hunter then walked down the steps and as he walked down the sidewalk a familiar voice was heard "ok fine Hunter not greeting the only one that matters in your life" Hunter swung around to see Lore leaning up against a tree she walked over to him and kissed him then said "I guess I'll let it slid today though" wrapping her arms around his waist and walking "so do you know what day it is today" Hunter looked down at her "yes I do and don't worry" Hunter then started going through his things "I got the term paper right here I finished it to so you don't need to make up some excuse as to why I don't have it"

Lore looked at him dumbfounded and told him in an angered voice "that paper isn't due for another week Hunter" "yeah I know but I figured if I get it done early so I wont have to worry about it later" Lore whispered under her breath "man you can be such an idiot sometimes" Hunter turned noticing Lore's halt "hey are you coming or waiting for something to hit you" Lore trying to resist screaming its your birthday today you moron but she had to the others were planning something special for him and Lore couldn't let them down "no im fine just standing here is all" she then caught up with him and continued school went by fast and Hunter decided to wait by Lore's class to see if she wouldn't see him to get back at her this morning didn't work though as she turned and kissed him he then kissed back and they pulled away with her saying "I knew you would try that but unlike you I don't forget the one I love" smiling at him

"Maybe I should do it more often" Hunter joked Lore smiled "works for me hey follow me I got something to show you" Zack was waiting at a bench for them to come out he had has laptop no doubt on some game or making sure the others got to where they were safely

ON A PLAN SOME HUNDREDS OF MILES UP

Odd, Jeremie.Yumi and Ulrich were heading for the grand ol U.S.A Odd couldn't help but annoy everyone there including the pilot of the plane Jeremie of course trying to came him down before he got everyone killed and Yumi and Ulrich next to each others company "so you think Hunter will care us throwing him a party and all I mean he doesn't seen like the party down type you know" Yumi said Ulrich lifted his eyelids and looked at her "yeah that's true but he may only act like that on lyoko he could be a cool guy I mean I know I act different in lyoko" Ulrich then joked "for all we know Lore could be the dark" Yumi laughed a bit and replied "yeah right the queen of France" Ulrich then found a perfect opportunity to tell Yumi he gulped and said "but you are to me" Yumi looked at him not sure what to say Ulrich then continued "Yumi you know you mean a lot to me right" Yumi nodded "well I just want to say that you mean more then a lot to me I ugh I hmm" Ulrich fumbling with his words trying to say what he truly felt but it wouldn't come out finally Yumi put her finger on his lips "I know Ulrich I love you to" and with that Yumi and Ulrich shared there first kiss hundreds of feet in the air in heaven to them

AT SCHOOL ON THEY'RE WAY TO THE AIRPORT

"Zack can you get off that thing for two seconds and come on we're going to be late to the airport" Lore shouted "right" Zack replied "ok" Hunter broke in "I don't get this why are they coming all the way over here to see us huh" Hunter questioned Lore and Zack the two just stood looking until they found them "look there they are" 'lucky break' Lore thought "how do you know that's them" Hunter said "look" Lore pointed at the photo the team sent before leaving Hunter examined the photo then looked at the four grabbing there things "well ok it looks like them I still want to know what's going on though got it" "you well Hunter sooner then you think" she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to there guests "hello" Lore said in a cheery voice "its so nice to finally meet you all some where beside the digital world" Yumi looked at Ulrich and whispered "told you she isn't the dark one" Lore caught it and said "ok so yeah you guessed it im Lore the guy with the laptop is Zack and the man next to me is none other then Hunter" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek Ulrich laughed a bit when he noticed Hunter got a tiny bit red "who's the tough guy now huh Hunter" Yumi turned and kissed Ulrich who went more red then Hunter "you better get use to it Ulrich" laughed a satisfied Yumi Ulrich looked at her "yeah I guess so"

Odd was looking at the two "ok im confused Ulrich Yumi when did this start" Ulrich looked at him "on the plane while you were trying to get us killed" "hmm well ok its about time you two started dating" Jeremie looked at Zack who was still fiddling with his laptop "so what are you doing Zack" Zack merely "designing a highly advanced virus blocker so my computer at home is safe from anything" "I see" Jeremie stepped back knowing how much concentration this takes "hunter is it ok if you get a map of this place for these guys they might get lost exploring" "why do I have to do it why cant Zack do it" "I'm busy at the moment just do what she says Hunter" Hunter looked at him then at her "fine ill be back in a minuet" Hunter started to walk off "ok thanks for coming guys" Lore whispered "wont miss it for the world now what's the plan to surprise dark and creepy over there" Lore didn't even look at him and Ulrich and Yumi stepped back a bit when Lore snacked him causing him to fall over "first of all he isn't dark and creepy, ok second im hoping I can distract him until is all ready here's my cell number and where he lives text me when its done "right" Yumi and Ulrich said Odd got up to say "man she hits hard" stars floating over his head

Hunter returned and the others left to check in to there rooms Zack came along because Jeremie was helping him with the system "ok Hunter come on lets tour the sites" Hunter looked at her "fine but only a few you know I'm not to interested in stuff like that" Oh I think you'll like this one" Lore said as she throw a blind fold over him "hey what's this for" "I don't want to spoil the surprise" hunter growled but she finally got him to agree when she got him there she took the blind fold and Hunters eyes widened a bit as he grabbed Lore and hugged her and kissed her "wow I don't like you would like it that much" they were standing at the entrance of the biggest weapons convention ever "like it I love it I tried to get tickets but could cause they were sold out" they went inside and Hunter started naming every gun in the place about four hours later and Lore nearly falling asleep her cell gave a beeping sound when she looked down on it she read ok we're done "hunter come on its late lets go home ok" Hunter looked at her "ok come on" they walked alone the sidewalk Hunter still thanking Lore almost every thirty seconds while wondering how did I get this lucky they entered the place and hunter felt it different when the lights came on the group yelled "surprise happy birthday" Hunter went wide eyed at the site of his place but it wasn't ribbons and what not there were lines of fifty caliber rounds in chains of ten bullets hanging from the ceiling there was a tank shell on the table being used as a drink holder also battle helmets being used to hold popcorn and such in Hunters eyes it was more then perfect he looked at them all "how did you guys know it was my birthday I myself almost forgot" Odd jumped up wearing one of the helmets "well sir" Odd trying to act as much like a solider as possible "it was all Lore's idea she's the one that lead us to victory sir" the group laughed and hunter turned to look at the girl next to him "man I'm so lucky to have you" she looked at him and said with a smile "you bet your shooting star you are sir" Hunter laughed and they all enjoyed the next morning when they had to leave "well thanks for coming by Hunter told them" "yeah I couldn't have done it without you guys" Lore added "are you sure this is going to work Jeremie it wont fry my computer will it" "it'll be fine Zack" the group looked at the other in front of them "well its time we take our leave" Odd said "take care Hunter and Lore keep him in line ok" "right I well Odd" "ok well see you all later" the remaining two said as they boarded the plane "those guys are ok" Zack stated "yeah they are" Lore said in agreement "so what now" Hunter said "don't know but its sleep time for this chick" Hunter gave her a kiss goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow"

A/N well there you have it not much fighting more of the softer side of Hunter I well say I didn't really enjoy writing because I like fighting stuff better but I think it turned out ok anyway R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

THE HUNT IS ON,

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was coming up with ideas and such well for chapter six well here it is and I hope you like it

Hunter and Lore and Zack were in school waiting for the last thirty minuets to go by then they would have spring break "so what are you doing for spring" Lore asked Hunter who was sleeping in his desk Lore sighed and took her pencil and poked him with the point of it "ouch what was tha…Lore can't you let me sleep just a little bit" "you should know that when you asked her to be your girlfriend you asked her to own you" Zack joked and laughed Lore looked at him then the almost asleep hunter "you know he has a point Hunter" Lore said still looking at him he woke and looked back at her "well that's ok you take good care of me anyway so why should I argue" Hunter said playing along in a sleepy voice

"Well its good to know someone is taking care of you Hunter" the teacher said now next to the three "I hope you'll be keeping an eye on him over spring break as well Lore" "yes mama" Lore replied cheerfully the bell rang and with that everyone got up and out the door Hunter, Lore and Zack were sitting on a bench outside the school Lore's head was on Hunter's shoulder "so what are you doing for spring Hunter" Lore asked again Hunter looked at her "spending every minuet I can with you" with that he gave her a passionate kiss that lasted about as long as Zack could take it "ok ,ok guys I think that's enough" which wasn't to long they broke and looked at each other "so Zack what are you doing for spring" Zack looked happy she asked "well I have decided to help Jeremie with his materialization program for Aelita I figure we have two weeks I'm sure we can make at least some major progress on it" Hunter looked at him "so your going to stay glued to your computer screen for two whole weeks" Zack shot back "no of course not I'm just saying most of my time is going to be spent helping Jeremie with the materialization program"

"Well good luck on that Zack I'm sure you'll need it" Hunter said "yeah Zack just don't kill yourself in the process ok" "I'll try not to see you guys later" Zack left and Hunter and Lore got up and started walking for home they lived in the same building Hunter was on the second floor and Lore was on the first floor but before they could make it into the lobby Hunters cell went off "yeah what is it Zack" "xana has lunched another attack" "ok great have Ulrich, Odd and Yumi take care of it" Hunter replied "well you see they are in lyoko right now they need your help now" Zack yelled at him "fine Lore and I well be right there" "what is it" Lore asked "I don't know we got to get to Zack though the others need as" Lore nodded "right"

IN LYOKO DESERT REGION

"Ok well this has been a load of fun" Odd said breaking the silence between the three "ok yeah we're in some deep water now" Yumi said "come on guys I'm sure we can take them" Ulrich encouraged "yeah ok you first" Odd joked "well we better do something fast we don't even know what xana has done yet "for it to be guarded like this it has to be big" Aelita stated "yeah that's for sure but how do we fight what we cant see" Ulrich questioned "we're just going to have to wait for Hunter and Lore to come" Yumi said

A few minutes past and Hunter and Lore were in lyoko "ok this had better be good guys" Hunter said in a annoyed voice "yeah you'll like this one the tower is over try to get close to it" odd said with a smile "odd stop it ok we were fighting normal crabs and when we destroyed them we made a break for the tower "Ulrich said "so we thought we could just run right over and deactivate the tower but Odd was hit be something and we decided to hide behind some rocks till we could see what hit him but nothing then it shot again and again until we ended up here" Yumi finished "so we're fighting something we cant see is that what your saying" Lore asked "yeah we think so" Ulrich answered "alright I'm going to need bait who hasn't been hit yet" Hunter said "Ulrich and I haven't " replied Yumi "ok I want you two to run as fast as you can to the tower I'll take it from there" "ok yeah guys you had better hurry up with that I found out what xana has done" Zack interrupted "yeah ok what is it" Lore asked "well xana has gained access to every nuke in the U.S and I think he wants to start nuclear war we have about tem minutes so please hurry up I don't want to die" Zack said the last part franticly "ok you heard him we got ten minutes to do this so go" "right" they both said running for it "what can I do Odd asked" Hunter looked at him "when the monsters shoot you fire where you saw it" Hunter said as he loaded has rifle "Lore you want to help them" Hunter asked "of course I do" she said leaping up and running faster to catch up with them

"ok Odd get ready" "right" the three where running to the tower and about thirty feet from it they were being fired on "ok Odd our turn" hunter aimed and fired a bolt from the rifle which hit true and took out the first one Hunter reloaded and said "how many of those things are there Zack "I count about five now" Odd then saw his chance "laser arrow" as the arrow flew it hit one of the clocked creatures and destroyed it " I got one" "ok how long do we have to run around like this I want to fight to" Lore whined "fine but be careful there are four left if Odd and I see a chance to fire we well just be aware of that ok" Hunter yelled "got it" the three said and moved into a battle stance Ulrich was deflecting the bolts coming at him as was Yumi and Lore Yumi throw her fan but missed the target and was hit be two of the bolts "Yumi be careful you only have forty life points left" "right Jeremie" Lore prepared her self and when one of the lasers flew out of the creature she got close hoped on it and throw a punch into the creature which destroyed it Ulrich was battling three of them "guys a little help here would be nice" one of the lasers flew and found his arm at that Ulrich jumped forward and stabbed one of them in which destroyed it "guys guys guys you really need to hurry we got two minutes left" the now over worried Zack screamed "ok we hear you Zack Aelita follow Odd and I we're taking you to the tower" "Ulrich you only have twenty life points left" "ok Jeremie I got it triplicate" the two clones know what to do they ran forward in fount of him both were destroyed but Ulrich managed to slash at one before ha was materialized the last one shot Yumi from behind and materialized her as well "ok tell me where he is Zack" "ok umm in fount of you no behind you wait to the left I cant tell" "great ok guess I'm on my own" Hunter Odd and Aelita were almost at the tower when two more of the monster came up and clocked "ok this cant be good" Odd stated

"Right Aelita stay close to us hunter took out three stars and through them in the position the creatures were previously and hit one but only damaged it but the star was still in it so they could see it as clear as day and it was taken out easily "ok one more to go but where is it" Hunter now with his gun put away had one of his ninja blades out and another three stars in between his fingers ready to fly Lore was having some hard times with the last one on her side as she was hit in the chest "Lore you got forty life points to spare oh and we have one minute till lunch hurry up" "Zack shut up and let me do my job" she through another knife which finally hit the creature once she saw where it was she showed no mercy as she through her last five knifes at it which over killed it "ok all clear here" "great well xana has the codes and has targeted France so get Aelita in that tower now" Zack yelled "you got it odd run forward create a diversion ok" "right" Hunter then looked to the ground and saw little foot prints "oh how could I be so stupid he then took out his rifle and shoot the monster three times which took the last one down "ok Aelita your all good to go run" as the virtual girl was making her way to the tower the nuke was in space falling to its target Aelita entered the tower and put her hand on the pad right as the nuke was about to go off and decimate France "return to the past now"

BACK AT JEREMIES DORM

"Ok well I'm ok with xana taking a break for a while how about you guys" Odd said "you know for once I'm going to agree with you Odd that was way to close for comfort" Jeremie said "yeah your right but we got another problem with those new monsters on our hands" Ulrich stated "yeah that's true its a good thing Hunter and Lore where there" Yumi said "hey I had it all under control I could have taken all those guys out with out any of Hunters help" "ok Odd if you fell that way how about we let you take care of the next batch of clocked monsters huh sound good" Yumi joked "all right fine Hunter can help a little bit" they all laughed and exited Jeremie's dorm heading for the cafeteria

A/N ok woohoo chapter six is completed a little long I know but I figure I haven't updated in a bit so I would make it long also I would like to try to get three reviews before continuing also if you have any ideas I'll take them and see what I can do with them so R&R and thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello to all sorry I haven't been updating lately I have both school and work to deal with. Good news to all though if I have no homework my parents are making me update my stuff. Score for me lol anyway this chapter K1092000 helped me with on one of his review/ideas that broke my writers block ty K1092000

HUNTER'S CLONE PART 1

Hunter Lore and Zack were sitting on a bench after school "ok why again are we just sitting here doing nothing." Hunter questioned the two

Lore stared at the sky saying "ask Mr. brain over there he asked us if we could stay here and wait with him for a professor." She said looking at Zack at the end of the response she gave to Hunter.

"Ok so yet again why are we waiting here with him? I mean I'm fine it as long as I know why." Hunter stated back to Lore

Zack let out a breath of air "ok the reason I asked you two to stay is because I'm going on a vacation and won't be back for two days. So I'm going to need you guys to contact the others and give them the news ok."

Hunter and Lore looked and him weird and Lore said "ok but why don't you tell them Zack. Your going to have your laptop with you right?"

"Yeah you bring that thing where ever you go you don't you just mail them and tell them yourself. Oh and yet again I would like to know why we are waiting here" Hunter added now annoyed with the two

Zack looked down to the ground then up at the two "ok I'm just going to get to the point here I just copied all my files and put them on this CD just incase you two screw this up."

"Well" Hunter started "you had us stay so you could tell us that you copied stuff. From point A to point B well I'm happy I stayed to hear that from you Zack. Now I definitely know that I stayed here for absolutely no reason at all."

Zack hoped to his feet " no that's not it I need you to take care of my laptop while I'm gone because my parents don't want me on it on a vacation."

Lore hoped up and said; "We would be glad to right Hunter " she glared at the boy sitting up looking at a tree

"Hmm oh yeah sure baby sit a laptop it well be the best moment of my life." He said still staring at the tree

Zack showed signs of being a little worried but tried to look cool with leaving his most prized possession behind "ok well there's my ride take care guys oh and please don't drop it leave it in a high position where it can fall. Or leave it near water or..." he was cut off from Lore pushing him into the car.

"Yes yes ok I got it Zack don't let Hunter anywhere near it that's all you had to say" she said as she pointed at Hunter

Hunter looked at her with an angry face " ok now what am I going to do with this thing I barely know how to use a normal computer." He walked over to Zack " Id be watching out for Lore she's been looking at that thing like she itching to use it for a long time"

Lore then jumped up and smashed him in the head and yelled "shut up Hunter 1) you know how to use a lot of computers so you would want to use it to and 2) I have no idea how to even use my computer so shut it.

The group shared their last bit of laughter and Zack walked into the car and it drove off "ok I think we need to find a very safe place for this thing ok Hunter Hunter?"

"Ok note to self your always right uuugh" he said then following after Lore back home

A/N ok there you go I updated cause I had no homework yay so there it is this is going to be a part 1 part 2 est. thing so bare with me ok and thanks for reading and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hello everyone hope you liked part one of Hunter's clone. Well I'm back and updating so here it is and also please review I like hearing what everyone thinks of my story.

HUNTER'S CLONE PART 2

Hunter was sitting on his bed after he walked Lore to her room. "Why did she get to take that thing with her" Hunter growled to him self "I mean she knows how to use computer just as well as me. I taught her how to use them. He laid back down trying to calm himself down.

A faint bong sound came to Hunter's computer giving a sign he had mail. He walked over knowing what to expect. It was from Lore as he thought and read. "Hahaha I got the laptop first I wonder what to do first hmmm. Oh well who cares it's my chose not your. Well just wanted to remind you that because I love you so much oh and I sent this mail with it hahhah.

"Well this stinks Lore has the laptop and probable won't want to do anything but go on it and…" Hunter's talking was stopped by a knock at the door he got up to answer it "oh hello Lore"

"Ok Hunter you know the email was funny but that's not why I'm here. The vacation Zack went on I looked on his computer and it showed no signs of him signing up for such a thing. He just got a random email that said you won the trip"

"Ok so he got lucky people get lucky Lore. Plus it's Zack he probably signed thinking he wouldn't win" Hunter responded

"Well yeah that's what I thought to but nothing showed on him sending anything to the site. It just came up out of random how do you explain that. She asked

"Ummm let me think on that…luck" he said the last word slowly then returned to his computer.

Lore stood there a second then screamed "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!" Hunter turned to look at her then smiled "ok fine lets just call him and ask hmm?" she gave him an evil look "Fine"

Hunter was dialing the number but as Hunter was punching in the numbers his phone rang "hey what timing its Zack" Hunter told her "hey Zack you signed up to that free trip right?" he questioned

Zack voice was fast and worried "no we have problems big ones you guys have to get to lyoko quick"

"Wow wow slow down their man what's going on" Zack calmed down a little "ok XANA is on the cruise I took and I think he's going to try to sink the ship and I cant swim.

"Ok man calm down how are we going to get to lyoko with you there hmm" hunter asked "well I kind of taught Lore how to do it just in case something like this would happen" he responded

Hunter then turned to look at Lore who said "he said I was right didn't he" he smiled then said to Zack "ok why didn't you teach me how to bring people to lyoko hmmm"

"Well Lore said you couldn't work a computer if your life depended on it. Otherwise I would have but can you just hurry up and get in there please"

"Fine but teach me how to do it when you get back I know how to use more computers then she could even dream of" "fine just hurry"

"Ok cya" he hang up and looked to Lore "we need to get to lyoko there's some trouble on Zack's trip" Lore hoped up and ran to the door followed by Hunter they ran to a building that looked like a store and pushed away a bored and entered

"Ok so Zack tells me you can get me to lyoko." He said "that's right so get ready to go"

"Right" Hunter entered lyoko and quickly found the others "ok guys we need to be quick about this Zack is in trouble."

"Right so then how are you here" Odd questioned Hunter turned toward him "Lore decided to learn how to bring people here but we have no time we got to find the tower"

"Right the tower is north of here" Aelita said "right well lets go" they ran north running into none of XANA's monsters "I wonder where all of XANA's puppets went to" Yumi opened up

"Yeah we can see the tower now and still nothing" Ulrich said "well lets forget about it for now and focus on deactivating that tower" Hunter demanded

"Ok well I still don't see anything on my side how about you guys" Jeremie asked "no we still don't have anything here" Ulrich responded "Hunter was then hit be a green bolt knocked to the ground and virtualized.

The team looked at where he once stood and Odd said "well ok so now what?" Jeremie took a quick scan and said "nothing the tower got knocked out as well" "what that can't be" Ulrich said

"No he's telling the truth Ulrich the towers gone you guys better evac before you get hit to. I'm signing out to go get Hunter" "right tell us how he is when you can," Yumi said

"Well do"

"Hunter are you ok what happened in there" Hunter got up and looked at her "I don't know I didn't even see that thing coming but I feel weak som…eh…ow" with that Hunter passed out and fell in Lore's arms.

A/N: ok ok yes to all who read this I know you probably hate me. I'm sorry I had school and work and I work insane hours at work…and school so I'm very sorry yet again I'll try to update soon thanks for reading and please review


	9. Chapter 9

HUNTER"S CLONE PART 3

A/N well I started this early after I update (I need to start to get a head start on these things) but you will find out why this is hunters clone now. So without further to do here it is.

Lore took her arm around Hunters waist and picked him up as she threw his are over her shoulders. Hunter was still out cold and Lore started to joke around with the seemingly lifeless body "Man your heavy Hunter that's it when you wake up we got to go jogging or something.

She laid him in his bed shut the light out and left the room. She told her parents she was staying at Hunter's and with a lot of yelling they finally agreed.

The next day was a bright one Hunter moved slightly and at this Lore burst in to say, "wake up you lazy bump on a log" Lore screamed in a cheery voice.

Hunter moved slightly again but still nothing so Lore decided to call him on his cell 'Hunter never misses a cell call especially when it's me' Lore spoke to herself.

To her surprise it worked faster then she thought it would he rolled over on first ring and picked it up. "Hello" he said in a weak and tired voice. "Hunter your ok I was so worried you had died oh by the way get up"

Hunter rose from his bed to see Lore on her cell in front of him "what are you doing here Lore shouldn't you be home resting?" he questioned, "nah I told my parents what happened and they said I could stay.

"Oh well ok that leaves just one question now" he said as Lore moved to sit next to him "what's that?" she asked "why are you here at 7am on a Saturday waking me up" his voice now coming back to normal

"Well Hunter I found out something when I had to carry you all the way over here last night" Hunter walked over and got ready for the worse "what's that" he asked "well I know this may hurt you a bit but you've get some fat on you I mean I could barely get you here so it's time to go jogging.

Hunter stood there in amazement with one eye twitching. "Ok so let me get things straight here you carried me to my house and your calling me fat and you want me to run around like an idiot so I can lose the fake pounds right"

Lore looked at him innocently "well that would be nice" 'man that went easier then I thought' "ok Lore have you ever thought you just need to build your muscles more. Cause I only weigh 165 which isn't to much"

"Well it felt like a lot to me she argued" Hunter smiled at her "fine I'll go jog happy I wont lose any weight though" Lore's face light up "you will" she the ran up and kissed him "thanks Hunter and yeah you will lose pounds tubby.

He got into something that seemed like jog stuff and joined her outside. They jogged around for a bit and then got a call from Zack who had returned the night before "hey Zack what is it"

"Hunter" Zack questioned "your awake good we're going to need your help it's XANA he's activated a tower near the forest region but he just activated it he hasn't done anything else with it yet though.

'Right well lets not let him try anything with it Lore and I are on our way now" Hunter responded "ok I'll get everything ready"

"Ok Lore we are going to have to cut this jogging thing down XANA has activated a tower and we got to get over there." Lore looked at him happily "don't think you have gotten away with this we're still doing this every day for the rest of your days muhahahaha."

Hunter looked at her oddly and continued to run to the store "ok Zack we're here" "took you long enough I get everything in so go do your stuff the others are already in." Zack stated

Hunter and Lore were the virtualized into lyoko to meet up with the others. "Hmmm where are the others?" Lore questioned "I don't know I don't see them anywhere" Hunter returned

"Hey we're over here a voice said" it was odd who poked his tail up "well I guess we found them" "I guess so, what are you guess doing over there?" Lore questioned

A laser bolt then came out of the trees and hit Odd's tail "Odd what in the world are you thinking" Jeremie yelled

"Ok someone please clear this up for us where did that come from" Hunter yelled "well there's someone out there" Yumi said "thanks Yumi that cleared up a lot for us" Lore said

"Well maybe this can clear things up a bit" a deep and evil voice said from the trees Hunter already had through five stars. Then pulled both his swords ready for anything.

"a shadowy figure came out of the woods and looked only at Hunter he smiled at him "I've been looking forward to this Hunter" Hunter was confused to see what came out of the woods it was himself.

The other three joined him by his side "well this makes things a lot easier" Ulrich said sword in hand. "oh how I have been looking forward to this one fight" the figure said pulling out the same blades hunter had.

"Ok no one wants to do anything but look I will" Odd shot him with five laser arrows but all were in vain. The figure blocked every one of them with ease.

"Oh good one Odd" Ulrich said "you can not beat me you fools I am the better of all of you every weakness you have I do not poses you all will die today" Hunter then caught on what was going on.

"You guys need to get out of here now" Hunter yelled at them "what why were here for you buddy" Odd said Hunter looked back at the clone of himself he knew what he had to do.

A/N well that's HUNTERS CLONE PART # wooohooo I updated again lol well tell me what you think of it and I'm making part 4 asap because the weekend is tomorrow so thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

HUNTER'S CLONE PART 4

A/N hello everyone who still reads this hope you liked part 3 because here is part 4 yay ok well enjoy.

Hunter knew what he had to do "guys you need to get out of here now" he screamed at them in vain.

"As if' Odd stated, "Yeah Hunter your our friend" Yumi said "and friends don't leave a man behind" Ulrich added

Lore took his hand "we're all here for you to the end Hunter" he looked down at her and smiled "alright then lets go" the group ran forward and the clone looked at the band and laughed pulling four blood red stars.

"Now I XANA's greatest creation shall destroy all of you in one move" the clone through the stars but something happed. Hunter had thrown four stars as well, which materialized the four in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I will not let you take their lives I will die before I allow you to do that" the four materialized and ran to their computer nerds with the same question Hunter what in the world is your problem.

Hunter looked down "those stars they're called blood fangs they can't be blocked or evaded they are the perfect killing weapons. There was a code on them that would have killed you in the real world."

Hunter finished preparing for the fight of his life. The clone looked at him "so you have done your studying im impressed but it won't save you. I still have one more star I can use to kill you now."

Hunter looked at him "but you wont because you are just like me and if I were me I would want to defeat this foe without any cheap tricks." The clone put the star away "so you're right of course I wont kill you immediately" the clone then disappeared and reappeared in Hunter's face "I want you to suffer"

The clone then hit Hunter Square in the chest forcing him back into a tree. When he hit the tree he went straight through it then hit the ground going six feet into the rough digital soil.

"Ok maybe this was a bad idea to fight alone, but I had to I have to. If this guy makes it to the real world no one can stop him." Hunter then got up and jumped out the hole, rifle in hand firing off five rounds watch the clone deflected with ease a smile on his face as he did it.

Hunter landed and ran full force at him throwing three stars then pulling his blades. The clone let out a light laugh and blocked two of the stars then caught the other and throw it back at hunter which hit skimmed his right shoulder not changing his speed.

"You see hunter I am perfect in everyway" the clone then pulled one of his blades and blocked off the lighting speed attack the Hunter gave. Hunter wiped around both blades aiming for the torso, which the clone still blocked with one blade.

"Your superior you can't possible win against me" he said as he pulled the second blade out fasted then Hunter could see and hit him in the neck with the handle of the blade. Causing Hunter to stumble back a bit.

But he regained his focus in seconds and ran in again. The clone held one of his blades toward Hunter and the other down to the ground. Hunter still ran in knowing what he could do from this stance with the speed he has on his side.

The clone ran forward and both of there blades meet and they parried for a total of thirty second with in that time Hunter took a cut to his arm and chest with the clone without a scratch on him.

Hunter was breathing heavy and was just about out of ideas on hoe to confront this almost invincible foe. A voice then came to Hunter "Hunter" the voice had sad and worried sound to it "you need to get out of there. I know one don't like to run from things but this is to far over your head. He's just to strong for you"

Hunter took up another fighting stance " I'm sorry Lore but if I can't stop him no one can so" he rose his swords " I cant run from this" running in again the sound of blades clashing drowning out any other sound in the area.

Hunter was heavily existed now but couldn't give up or give in 'how is this guy so strong I'm trying everything and even making up new moves but he's still deflecting and finding time to cut away at me'

Hunter then thought on what he could do he pulled out one of his stars and put one of his sword in his mouth. 'Ok if this doesn't work I don't know what will' he ran in like he normally did setting up for the same move that gave him two cuts across the back.

"Well that's a funny trick" the clone yelled "have you final gone mad well as you wish ill give you more pain" but there was a difference to this attack. Hunter blocks both the blades reviling the star, which met the clone's neck.

Hunter drove it deep into his foe looking down to the ground and said " I win " then pulling it out and slashing it across the clone's chest. Hunter the sat there back to his foe the clone said his last words then but it made Hunter fear for the worse.

"This isn't over Hunter we have your code here in lyoko we'll just keep cloning and keep sending our kind out at you. And we know this move you made now so you better make new ones cause you wont bet me next time with that move." The clone smiled "till next time Hunter I hope you'll be ready" the clone then disappeared.

"Well I told you I could do it guys" Hunter then fell to the floor and passed out Lore looked at him with a frown on her face "oh great now I'm going to have to drag you back home"

A/N ok well I'm done with the fourth part yay well you probably know this is coming by now but I'm going to say it again. Please read and review and thanks K10920000 and crp for reviewing. I FINALLY HAVE A NEW FAN WOO HOO lol.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ok guys yes i know i gave up on this for a little bit but i'm going to try to come back so heres ch 11 hope you like it

ZACK' RETURNE

Hunter awoke from what he thought was a nightmare, but it wasn't. The bandages still lay wrapped around him. He looked almost like an ancient mummy and quickly ripped them off leaving the bandaging on only the deepest of wounds. When he got up however he found that he couldn't move an inch. For on his stomach lay a familiar figure. Lore was laying there on him as if to stop him from going on and training

Hunter: "you care for me so much, yet I do next to nothing to thank you for it I'm so sorry Lore"

Lore rolled over to the side and looked at him

Lore: "apology accepted Hunter"

Hunter looked down at her and smiled. After this they both got up out of bed and Lore went over to her house to tell her mother she was ok. While hunter was waiting he was training and studying himself for a weakness. He had tried nearly everything to counter himself but nothing truly worked. He came to a final conclusion you can't counter yourself because you only know the moves you know. So hunter just sat down and waited for lore to return katana hand

A knock finally fell upon the door and hunter stood slowly and opened the door to find Lore. She looked up at him noticing something that he couldn't. There was blood coming from out of the bandaging and sweat

Lore: "you've been training haven't you Hunter?"

Hunter: "yes I have but it's for a good reason how else are we supposed to defeat those things XANA created if we don't know the weaknesses that they have. I'm sorry Lore but for now I have to study my style of fighting to find my weak spot my opening where I am most vulnerable something so that I can have an edge on myself"

Lore moved close to him and pulled him down to her and kissed him then held him softly as to not hurt him

Lore: "hunter you know that you don't have to do any of this on your own. You have Zack and you have and Odd, Yumi, Jeremie and Ulrich to"

Hunter looked down at the worried Lore around him

Hunter: "I know all of this Lore but the most important thing of all is that I know that you'll be with me through it all no mater what thick and thin"

Lore simply nodded at him

Lore: "that's only if you wont me to be there Hunter"

Hunter: of course I do"

Just then Hunter cell phone rang and he answered it

Hunter: "hello, oh hey Zack, yeah I know we're taking good care of your laptop, what's that your already home?"

Zack: "I'm standing outside your door I want my laptop back"

Hunter laughed and looked at Lore who was totally clueless

Hunter: "our computer nerd is back"

Lore smiled and jumped all around

Lore: awesome awesome awesome woohoo now I don't have to send anyone to lyoko…man I hated doing that"

Zack entered the apartment and looked around

Hunter: "so how was your trip Zack…"

But he was stopped by an over energetic boy just wanting his long lost friend back

Zack: My laptop aaahhh how I have missed you"

He started cuddling the mini computer as Hunter and Lore stood there in since and aw

Lore: "ok how is it that he can love that thing so much and then not even bother to say hi or good to see you again to them people who babysat it for the time he was gone"

Hunter: "I don't know but at this point lets just let it rest for awhile he's in his own little world now lets just leave him there for now"

Lore: "agreed"

IN FRANCE

Odd and Ulrich were sleeping in as usual when a ring came to Ulrich's phone. Ulrich threw a pillow over his head but the sound still seeped through like water to a creak. He finally just gave up and answered it

Ulrich: "hello, Hunter do you know what time it is, oh well I guess not oh Zack is back well that's cool ok right thanks for telling us I guess yeah yeah it's cool I had to get up anyway right bye"

Odd awoke to all the talking and looked over toward Ulrich who was getting dressed

Odd: "so who was that?"

Ulrich: "nothing it was just Hunter calling to tell us the Zack made it back safely"

Odd: "ok I'm confused why did we need to know that?"

Ulrich: "I don't know I guess they wanted to let us know because we are part of a team and we all need to be updated on each other"

Odd: "oh ok I wonder what they're serving at the cafeteria today"

Ulrich: "well you already missed breakfast it's almost twelve"

Odd: "that's not true I still have thirty minutes left I can make it"

And with that Odd got dressed and flew out the door as fast as he could leaving Ulrich behind

Ulrich: "man that kid sure does love food a lot"

A/N yay yay yay! i finally got back and updated i'm so happy anyway please read and review thanks for looking


End file.
